Crouse
Population: 4,599, Size: 75 acres Wealth: 689,850 gp. Max value for sale: 1,518 gp. Max pawn value: 8,048 gp Demographics: Human (94%), Elf (2%), Half-Elf (1%), Gnome (1%), Dwarf (1%), Half-Orc (0%), Halfling (%) Donvista has a grand temple at the center, and is known for its heavy-handed guards. The ruler is on their death bed, with claimants competing for power. The Town's Halfling are refugees. Shops Tavern: The Creaking Umberhulk Owner: Jacoba Alfonso, Female Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The tavern is a stucco large single storey building, with a white shingled roof and elf-wrought furniture. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and cured meats and cheeses hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Fruit Soup with Peas and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Octopus Cake and a Tankard of Cider (4 sp) Duck Ramen with Oat Bread (4 sp) Other Patrons: Mary Adleaf, Female Human Details Matha Harps, Female Human Details Peter Jethro, Male Human Details Alice Il-Son, Female Human Details Blacksmith: The Grooved Steelworks Owner: Miles Osav, Male Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The blacksmith is a concrete simple building, with large windows and a smooth stone floor. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains a small wood oven and a red hot sword sitting on the anvil. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (30 gp) Shield, +1 (dmg 200) (1,491 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (24 gp) Other Patrons: Ermina Boleidan, Female Human Details Jeweler: The Marvelous Gems Owner: Sybil McLeod, Female Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick and contains a heroic monument. Description: The jeweler is a marble big orb-like building, with large windows and tile flooring. It contains religious paraphernalia on the walls and beaded gems hanging from the rafters. Specials: Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (973 gp) Other Patrons: Norman Evandy, Male Human Details Enchanter: The Academy of Truth Owner: Gilber Shard, Male Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The enchanter is a stucco large single storey building, with a green tile roof and tile flooring. It contains a set of gold scales and a large telescope coming out of the roof. Specials: Ioun Stone, Sustenance (dmg 176) (973 gp) Figurine of Wondrous Power, Golden Lions (dmg 169) (578 gp) Chime of Opening (dmg 158) (1,461 gp) Other Patrons: Rohery Accord, Female Human Details Elysande Jeth, Female Human Details General Store: Gerald's Owner: Gerald McLeod, Male Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is next to a grand hall and is crowded with shoppers. Description: The general store is a wooden cabin, with a brown tile roof and a small vegetable garden. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains a set of gold scales and big bags of rice and lentils along the wall. Specials: Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Woodcarver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Guy Tao, Male Human Details The house is a marble rowhouse, with a red tile roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. Category:Settlements